Shiba Tatsuya
__FORCETOC__ Shiba Tatsuya (司波 達也) is the main protagonist of "The Irregular in Magic High School" light novel and animated series. He enrolled at the National Magic University Affiliated First High School in April 2095 with his younger sister, Miyuki (深雪) and got accepted as one of the students to be placed in the Course 2 curriculum, marking the start of both the light novel's and anime's series of events. In his second year, he transferred into the newly made Magic Engineering Course. Appearance and Personality Tatsuya is 175cm tall (178cm in Volume 3), well-built and often described as mundane-looking compared to other characters in the series. He is usually expressionless and very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic, and whenever he does, however, it's often at the minimum level. In the anime, he has dark hair that reaches his clear blue eyes in several uneven cut bangs- he shares both his hair and eye color with his sister Miyuki. Tatsuya is normally wearing his green, white, and black school uniform, lacking the eight-petaled flower emblem on his blazer. At home, he generally wears a nondescript black shirt and pants. Tatsuya is intelligent and analytical. His emotions are merely skewed in a certain direction, with one particular half becoming especially sensitive. Thanks to this, he can easily and quickly categorize people into two distinctive groups: hostile and non-hostile (while normal people would see 3 types: hostile, neutral and friendly. They would have a hard time to know who is a friend and who is an enemy since they aren't sensitive). This certainly comes in handy for his military and political life and anything related to conflicts (which is almost everything in life). He doesn't possess the ability to hate nor could he feel any strong emotions like fury, despair, envy, hatred, disgust, gluttony, lust, sloth, and love. The only aspect in him that is perfectly natural — the only emotion that remains — is his love for his sister. Because of this, he tends to either spoil her too much, or be overprotective and completely ruthless when there are threats towards Miyuki's safety. In the eyes of their friends, Tatsuya exhibits blatant favoritism towards his sister, and hence is called a siscon''someone with Sister Complex. Due to being treated like a fake magician, he always underestimates his own magic abilities leading to Miyuki taunting him on various occasions. Background Tatsuya is the eldest son of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya and is eleven months older than his younger and only sibling Miyuki (his birthday falls on April 24th). They are mostly mistaken as twins for being in the same year. Prior to the timeline at the beginning of the series, their father remarried six months after their mother's death, and the two of them are living alone in a house, which is described as a place that vastly exceeds the average size. Their house has two basements: one being Tatsuya's lab with state-of-the-art equipment and the other being an empty one where new types of magics created by Tatsuya are tested. Yotsuba Tatsuya is a child born from the Yotsuba family. From birth he was the apparent heir for the Yotsuba family. After the birth of his sister Miyuki, and the discovery of his lack of being able to wield magic as it was intended; he became Miyuki's Guardian. Although this is the case, he wasn't accepted as a legitimate member due to the fact that he cannot wield magic. The two types of magic he can freely wield are not considered magic by the family's standards due to its nature of only 'destroying' and 'restoring' information, not 'altering' them. At the present timeline, besides his two natural magics, he was only able to use imitation and theoretical magic, something which could be owed to his other unique abilities and superior intellect. Despite this deficiency, he has taken advantage of his physical prowess and extrasensory perception (ESP) power to become Miyuki's Guardian, which is considered to be a job of the highest importance in the Yotsuba clan. His combat prowess has also become respected enough that he is now a primary combatant of the Yotsuba clan. Operation With the goal of giving Tatsuya the ability to wield magic like everyone else, his mother, Shiba Miya and her twin sister, also his aunt, Yotsuba Maya, experimented on the six-year-old Tatsuya. Miya used the forbidden Non-Systematic Magic 'Mental Design Interference,' forcibly altering the area in the consciousness that creates strong emotions, called the limbic system, by inputting a Magic Calculation Model, creating an artificial Magician. The operation however resulting in the Tatsuya lost his abilities of strong emotions except for his sister, exchanged for the installation of another Magic Calculation Area, that allows him after that to use short and altered magics. Though the result still insufficient to regard him as a 'true magician' for Yotsuba. Taurus Silver The genius engineer who had advanced CAD software technology by ten years within one short year. Tatsuya is in fact, half of Mr Taurus Silver - the far famed Mr Silver. Currently, Taurus Silver heads the Third Division of Four Leaves Technology. The name of Taurus Silver '' was used firstly because he was not of age when his first design is marketing as a product of the company. It also made it convenient for him to conceal his real identity and another reason was for secrecy. Ooguro Ryuuya This is the alias that Tatsuya is using in the military, to be specific, in the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion, as the Unregistered Strategic-Class Magician. Abilities Tatsuya specializes in combat and assassinations. His skills in slipping behind enemy lines are almost top notch. Ninjutsu Tatsuya is a student of Kokonoe Yakumo, a famous ninjutsu user and someone who passes on traditional shinobia covert agent synonymous to ninjas magic know-how. Due to this, he can handle multiple opponents at once and emerge unscathed. Tatsuya's physical abilities surpass normal magicians, who usually just rely on magic to accelerate or fortify their bodies to prevent injuries. It is also thanks to his training that Tatsuya can sense dangerous/hidden presences without relying on his unique magic, Elemental Sight. Yakumo himself has said, "It’s possible that I’m unable to beat Tatsuya-kun in pure martial arts already..." thus proving his physical prowess. Before his present age Tatsuya had learned enough techniques to be considered a master or something close. Through his ninjutsu training, he is a master of chi utilization. Magical Abilities Tatsuya is a Born-Specialized Magician (BS Magician) and is always emphasized as someone whose capability in wielding magic doesn't classify him as any more than a Rank C Magician, by international standards. The fact that he cannot alter the Eidos is one of the main reasons why the Yotsuba family treats him as an outcast or a fake Magician. Tatsuya can only freely wield two types of magic, '''based on his innate ability; "direct interference into structural information" '''and those are '''Decomposition '''and '''Regrowth'. One is unknown to the world while the other magic is considered difficult and high-class. Owing to this circumstance, his natural Magic Calculation Area is dominated by these two powerful magics, making him unable to wield other magics. The magical abilities that he has obtained at birth allows him to excel in combat and assassinations, and makes him a balanced fighter. Tatsuya's magical abilities and talents gives him the greatest advantage in long-range magic. It has been stated that Tatsuya excels in extreme long-distance precision attacks and OTH (over the horizon) sniping, and can easily snipe human targets from a range roughly distanced at 1200 meters. It is indirectly implied throughout the series, that his OTH (over the horizon) magical sniping gives him the greatest attack range in the magical community. Decomposition One of the two types of magic based on his innate magical talent- Direct Interference into Structural Information- that he can wield freely. Using Decomposition, his speed is mentioned to be 0.05 seconds for his magic to work. With no retaliation, he is capable of sniping 36 targets simultaneously, but under constant fire his upper limit for mass targeting is 24. Counter Magic Tatsuya excels in Counter Magic; some of which he has developed by himself. Some of his Counter Magics are Gram Demolition, Gram Dispersal and Pseudo Cast Jamming. Systematic-Type Magic :See Also: Operation In order to allow him to use "magic," his mother and her twin sister operated on Tatsuya when he was 6 years old, installing another Magic Calculation Area or Magic Processor (resulting in him having two by the way) into his mind allowing him to use magic. However, it was inferior to the natural processor so the only advantage the processor granted him was that it allowed him to instantly access short magics (5 steps or fewer) instantly without any buffer or calculation. Since most combat magics use 5 steps or fewer, they are available to him. Also, because the processor can show him the exact magic that needs to be used, he can only use a very long round-about method to execute complex magics (hence why he failed the speed portion of the technical exam). He is also very adept at manipulating Oscillation Magic. Other spells he often uses are: Resonance, Phantom Blow, and Compound Waves. Magic Limiter Miyuki, as a natural Mental Interference Magician, acts as his limiter. This stops him from showing his true might, making him unable to use his Strategic spell and blocking his access to his psion reserves. When the limiters are released, he is surrounded by a maelstrom of psions that would cause anyone to lurch away from him; an amount greater than his sister's and Mayumi's. (This is hinted by Lina to be twice her own count, which is similar to Miyuki's.) The full effects of this limiter are currently unspecified and thus it's unknown if it affects his ordinary magic talent or limits his ability to use his natural magics. As for Miyuki, while she is limiting her brother, her magic territory is also sealed as half of her Magic Power is used to seal her brother's power. This causes her magic to escape her control, causing her to accidentally lower the temperature in the room whenever she is upset. Magic Engineering Related Articles: Four Leaves Technology | Taurus Silver He has shown a genius-level ability to create new magic sequences and software in CADs. He spreads his innovative ideas about magic under the name Taurus Silver, which is known throughout the magical community around the world. His innovative ideas has given the name "Taurus Silver" immense fame because he is called the genius engineer that advanced CAD software technology by ten years within one short year. Discovered & Invented Magics Related Article: Taurus Silver ➨'' Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic (Flying Type Magic) ➨Selective Cast Jamming ➨Active Air Mine ➨' Loop Cast System''' ➨ Reduced the variability of wireless models from 3 percent to less than 1 percent. ➨ Gravity Control-Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor Equipment Silver Horn Custom "Trident" A Specialized CAD based off the long-barreled Silver Series Silver Horn. It is inputted with most of Tatsuya's high level Decomposition magics. Tatsuya has used this CAD to cast high precision magic, decomposing needle-sized holes targeting his opponents' nerves and blood vessels to incapacitate and cause severe pain. It is customized specifically to activate three consecutive magics into one Magic Sequence. In the Battalion, "Trident" is the name given to this merciless triple Decomposition magic as well as the CAD that performs this. This is Tatsuya's favored instrument. This CAD has interchangeable cartridges loaded with different types of magic. Third Eye A large caliber rifle CAD designed specifically for Tatsuya to use Strategic Level Decomposition Magic "Material Burst." It has acceleration and movement compound sequences inbuilt and is connected to a satellite to allow for precision targeting. With this CAD, Tatsuya was able to hit a 50mg drop of water from 80 km away. Due to its nature as the only weapon Material Burst can be used reliably '''and '''quickly with at long distance, the key card to the CAD case is kept by Major Kazama and the CAD is maintained by the engineer Captain Sanada. It is kept at the Independent Magic Equipped Battalion's headquarters. Mobile Suit Bulletproof, heat resistant, shock resistant, and also resistant to biological and chemical weapons and a simple motion supplement system. The Flying Device was also attached to the belt. When coupled with the shock resistant function, it can completely nullify the recoil when firing, so he can also fire in the air. Other He is in possesion of the Magatama-Class Relic He has also used a grenade canister, knives, guns, bikes and a car, showing his resourcefulness. Through Kokonoe Yakumo he has also learned how to use projectile weapons such as marbles, although it was noted that he needed to work on this. He owns an electric motorcycle and a bulletproof car. School Activities Public Morals Committee - April 2095 ~ March 2096 Became almost as famous as the Chief herself due to his abilities. Had the highest number of incident encounters and therefore the most apprehensions among committee members. Student Council - April 2096 ~ present His skills are so good that he has to leave early to allow other members to carry out their duties otherwise he would be running the Student Council alone. When he first joined the Student Council in 2095, he was in the Public Morals Committee but proceeding into the following year he was promoted to Vice President. Nine Schools Competition - AD2095 & AD2096 Was a part of the engineering team and was lauded for winning First Place for every event he was in charge in. Also participated in Monolith Code and was responsible for winning First Place and beating Ichijou Masaki in a head-on confrontation. National High School Magic Theory Thesis Competition - AD2095 Was a part of the Thesis writing team, aiding Suzune. He was responsible for the calibrations of the magic techniques used during the performance. People who know his identity and secrets Yotsuba Maya - knows he is Taurus Silver, the unregistered Japanese Strategic-Class Magician and his identity as the combat Magician "Mahesvara", member of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (military), and affiliated with the Yotsuba Clan. Also it is implied that she knows secrets about Tatsuya that have not yet been revealed in the series. Hayama, as Maya's confidante, knows about him as well. Some other members of the Yotsuba clan were mentioned to also know about Tatsuya being used not only as a tool but as a weapon, but it has not been mentioned who these are, and if the Yotsuba know if he is Silver or not. Sakurai Minami - When Tatsuya mentioned that he was Strategic to Minami, she did not seem surprised, so it can be assumed that she was told his secrets before being told to live with the Shiba siblings. Shiba Miyuki - knows he is Taurus Silver, Japanese Strategic-Class Magician, part of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (military), and person from the Yotsuba Clan. Officers of 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion know he is Taurus Silver, a Japanese Strategic-Class Magician, a part of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (military), and a person from the Yotsuba Clan. Mibu Yuuzou - Mibu Sayaka's father, heard things about Tatsuya from Major Kazama but we don't know the extent of what he knows. Kudou Retsu - Knows that he is the son of Yotsuba Miya, and that he serves in the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (military) as a Strategic Class Magician. Might know more about him than Tatsuya does. People who partially know/suspect his identity or secrets Nakajou Azusa believes that he is Taurus Silver. Saegusa Mayumi knows that he can use the magic "Regrowth" and saw him using "Decomposition," speculates that he is an Extra from the Yotsuba Clan, and knows that he is part of the military due to events in the Yokohama Disturbance arc. Saegusa Koichi knows that he is a member of the 101 Independent Magic- Equipped Battalion and that the squad has links to the Yotsuba, suspects that he and Miyuki have some connection to the Yotsuba. He also might have some knowledge of his skills (Regrowth). Chiba Erika knows that he is from the Yotsuba Clan, in the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion, and that he is under Major Kazama's order. Chiba Naotsugu knows that he's a soldier in the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion, has connections with Major Kazama, and wields powerful magic for a high schooler. Angelina Kudou Shields speculated that he is a Japanese Strategic-Class Magician and part of the military, but changed her mind and decided that he was a Mental Interference Illusionist. Raymond Clark knows that he is a Japanese Strategic-Class Magician and part of the military. Shibata Mizuki knows that he can construct Magic Sequences without looking at the Activation Sequence (Flash Cast), is a member of the military, and may suspect that he is from the Ten Master Clans. Saijou Leonhart speculates that he knows and can use all 16 Cardinal Codes, knows that he is a member of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (from Erika), and may suspect that he is from the Ten Master Clans. Yoshida Mikihiko is told from Tatsuya that he can see and comprehend any magic design (Elemental Sight), knows that he is a member of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (from Erika), and may suspect that he is from the Ten Master Clans. Juumonji Katsuto , Watanabe Mari , Ichihara Suzune , Chiyoda Kanon , Isori Kei , Mibu Sayaka , Kirihara Takeaki , Kitayama Shizuku , and Mitsui Honoka know that he is a member of the military, a Special Lieutenant, and may suspect that he is from the Ten Master Clans . Trivia *Shiba Tatsuya's personality, equipment, names, and abilities are heavily based on the god Shiva (Mahesvara). Shiva is one of the most revered and fascinating figures in Hindu mythology; he is the god who represents everything outside the established system, described as being both God and the Devil in one, and is heavily worshiped and feared. Shiva is held to be the Supreme God within Shaivism, one of the four largest sects within Hinduism. *Shiba Tatsuya's nickname Destroyer (or God of Destruction) was given to him by Raymond Clark, one of the Seven Sages. *Shiba Tatsuya has admittedly called several female characters beautiful in different degrees in his thoughts, though he has never shown any trace of arousal or attraction, as well as embarrassment, regardless of the situations or how any female character present themselves to him. *Tatsuya's voice actor is Yuuichi Nakamura, the same person who had voiced Kyousuke Kousaka, the male protagonist of Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai. Many fans have found this humorous due to the fact that Shiba Miyuki's voice actress is Saori Hayami, the same person who had voiced Ayase Aragaki of the same show. Ironically, Ayase would often criticize Kyousuke due to his sis-con personality. * Tatsuya and Miyuki appear in a commercial board at a building in Accel World Episode 6. * It was mentioned in the Summer Beach arc that Tatsuya's body was covered with scars all over except for his head. * It may be a coincidence that Tatsuya Shiba's initials are the same as Taurus Silver's. * Despite only being seventeen many people who personally know Tatsuya assume that he is older than his actual age; Fujibayashi being one of them. Notes Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Guardian Category:First High School Category:Weeds Category:Public Morals Committee Category:Student Council Category:Magic Engineering Course Category:Military Category:Strategic-Class Magicians Category:101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion Category:BS Magicians Category:Ancient Magic User Category:Yotsuba Category:Ten Master Clans